Couldn't Ask For More
by infinitemoonlight
Summary: Roy thinks about how lucky he is to have Riza and how he couldn't ask for more. Note: This contains a little bit of a spoiler for the latest chapter of the Fullmetal Alchemist manga. So if you haven't read the latest chapter yet, Please don't read this!


**A/N: I know i said before that I would putting all my future stories on hold but I just can't stop writing this. I don't know if you would like this one ... I started writing it a day after I read the manga. (As I just said before, it contains a little bit of a spoiler for the latest chapter of FMA, so once again if you don't want to be spoiled, don't read this!) I just can't think of Riza ending up... Okay fine, I can't say it. But we all know she wouldn't right? I wrote this to tell people that we should think positive! Well, enjoy reading everyone. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA nor the song I used for this fic. The title of the song is "I couldn't ask for more" by Edwin McCain.**

* * *

**Couldn't Ask For More**

It's been raining in Central the whole night. Roy Mustang was listening in the rain as he lay on his bed, his eyes were closed. He hated the rain but something made him listen to its rhythmic pattern as it falls down on the roof and on the ground. It suddenly became music in his ears, he listened more until he felt the coldness the night has bringing. He grabbed the blanket that has been lying on his thighs, pulling it up to cover his body then he looked at his lovely wife beside him who has been sleeping soundly for hours. He covered her with the blanket then he lay again beside her. He smiled when he saw her smile in her sleep. It's look like she was dreaming a very pleasant dream. He continued watching her as she sleeps, taking note of her breathing, how her lips moved slightly as she was talking to someone in her dreams, Oh how much he loved watching her sleep…

As he lay there with her, he started thinking how lucky he is to have her. Who would have known that Riza Hawkeye would end up with him? Well… everyone. He remembered the cheers erupted from his team and from other soldiers when they announced their engagement. They keep shouting "Finally" and "What took you so long." Yeah, he is so lucky to have her… His moments with her are full of bliss. He knew he wasn't supposed to believe that there is 'God' but ever since they got together, he can't stop thanking the 'Highest Being' that he's alive and he exist because of Riza. He waited a long time for this to happen. For him to have her, to hold her and to show how much he loves her. He will remember all of this. He found all he need in her and certainly he couldn't ask for more.

**Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see, the smile upon your face  
And these are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
And these are the moments  
I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more**

He remembered the day he finally told Riza his real feelings for her. His feelings that he tried to forget ever since it started growing in his heart. The new administration just banished the anti-fraternization law and he felt his heart leap when he realized that maybe it's a sign that was indicating him to finally make his move before everything is too late. He almost lost her and he wouldn't forgive himself if something like that happened again. He waited for the right moment and when it came, he bravely told her everything. He looked straight at her deep, amber eyes and he could see everything he need in there. He didn't expect her reaction to his confession. Tears started to erupt from the corner of her eyes as she looked back at him. He watched her slightly surprised of what his lieutenant was showing him. No, his brigadier general, he always forgot that his team has been promoted.

"Why are you crying? Is it… Is it because of what I said?" he asked as he was starting to get worried.

Riza didn't answer. Instead, she came closer towards him and then she embraced him.

"Riza…" he said once again.

"Roy… I… All this time, I've been waiting… I didn't dare tell you what I really feel for you…" Riza told him in a shaky voice as she started holding him tight.

"You mean…" he said again, his heart were beating fast.

Riza looked up at him then she kissed him. He could feel in her kiss how she longed for this; it seems that she waited a very long time too. He started kissing her too and it feels like heaven. He could feel himself floating.

He finally has her and he knew all he need is this. He's been too hungry for her love and he was so glad that she feels the same way too. They both waited so long for this and he definitely couldn't ask for more.

**Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are, is everything to me  
And these are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
And these are the moments, I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more…  
**

Yeah, he didn't become the Fuhrer but he didn't care anymore. He's living his "true" dream now. Having their time together, having his time with Riza is more fulfilling than being the Fuhrer without her. He knew that the new Fuhrer, the first woman to rule Amestris will do well. Olivia Armstrong is a strong-willed woman, strict but kind. He knew the country will flourished under her.

Roy gazed lovingly at his Riza and he couldn't stop noticing the thin lined scar that grazed the side of her neck. He remembered the time he almost lost her but he quickly shoved it off his mind. What's important is she's now alright. Everything is alright now…From being his teacher's daughter, his lieutenant, his lover and now his wife, his dream of having a happy life is now fulfilled. Every prayer and every dream has come true. He has the love of his life right here in his arms. He's finally contented. This is where he is meant to be. Here with her, he'll stay forever. He wouldn't dare ask for more than this.

**I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
And every prayer has been answered  
And every dream I've had has come true  
yeah, right here in this moment, is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me… **

Suddenly, Riza opened his eyes and she was surprised when she met Roy's gaze.

"Why are you still awake?" she asked in a slight sleepy tone.

"The rain…I'm just listening to the rain." Roy replied.

Riza smiled and she snuggled closer to him. "I had a very nice dream."

"I noticed…" Roy said as he embraced her. "You were smiling a lot on your sleep."

Riza gave a low chuckle as she embraced him too. "I dreamt of our unborn baby…"

"Really, what does she looked like?" Roy said in an almost excited tone.

Riza chucked again. "How did you know that the baby is a she?"

"I just know." Roy replied as he grinned.

Riza smiled too. "It's vague but I remember that our baby is laughing. She _or he_ seems so happy about something."

Roy didn't reply. Riza just felt his hand made his way on her almost big tummy. He gently caressed it then he started smiling. "Maybe because she's glad because we are her parents."

"Yeah… I wanted her _or him_ to be happy with us… We will make _him_ or her happy…" Riza said as she looked lovingly at Roy. "I am so glad I am able to have my baby with you…"

Roy felt a warm feeling inside him. He was so touched of Riza's statement. He gently put his hand on her face then he kissed her. "You know how much I love you right?"

"Of course," Riza said. "and you know how much I love you too right?"

Roy gave out a low laugh. He kissed her again then he pulled her closer in a warm embrace. They stayed in that position until he realized Riza had gone back to sleep. He smiled then he kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and giving into sleep. The rain certainly was becoming his lullaby.

**I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
'Cuz it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
And I could not ask for more...**

* * *

**A/N: There... I know it's not that good and it's so short but it would be nice if they would end like that right? And Riza alive and having Roy's baby. XD Uhm, what do you think about this? Please REVIEW!!! Thanks for reading everyone!!!**


End file.
